A misunderstanding
by Blackness
Summary: Tin Tin is working on a birthday gift for Alan. She enlists Virgil's help. Gordon see's the situation and in a panic creates a wave of paranoia dragging Scott and John along for the ride. A silly idea I had. Please give it a chance.
1. The Simple Request

Tin Tin was looking for someone. One of the Tracy brothers in particular. She looked in all his normal haunts, by the piano, in the lounge, by the swimming pool and Thunderbird 2's hanger but couldn't find him. She went back to the Lounge and found Alan

"Hey Tin Tin fancy some diving?" He asked excitedly

"Sorry Alan, I'm kind of busy. You haven't seen your brothers have you?" Tin Tin asked

"Which one? I've got four!" Alan replied

"Virgil? He wanted me to look at a painting for him." She noticed Alan's frown or was that a spark of jelousy? "It might be for your birthday? You know how he likes another opinion"

Alan brightened. He knew Virgil rarely painted or drew for other people excpet his gramdmother and the whole family. He only did it on special occassions like an 18th or 21st. If it was for him, he was obviously considered special.

"I think his in his room" Alan said after a moment trying to remember were he had last seen Virgil.

"Thanks Alan" Tin Tin said and gave him a small smile before heading off to the sleeping quarters to find him. She gently knocked on his door.

"Come in" A quiet voice called from within.

The door swept open and Tin Tin's eyes adjusted her eyes to the dim light in the room. She tried to locate the voice. He was by the window, looking out over the balcony. She came up behind him quietly

"Virgil?" She asked timidly

"Tin Tin. Hey, how can I help you?" Virgil asked as Tin Tin joined him on the secluded balcony, overlooking the rainforest on the island.

"Why are you in the dark?" Tin Tin looked at him questioningly

"I just have a headache. The light was annoying me. Nothing more, I checked it out, well got Brain's to check it out. It's just a headache. So why have you come to find me?" Virgil was now curious as it wasn't often anyone ventured in his room.

"I need to ask a favour, as you know it's Alan's birthday in a week and I have something for him. I've written a song which I'd like to sing, and it can be part of a duet. I need someone to help me with the music and practise with me. As you are the more musically...inclined brother, I was hoping you would help me" Tin Tin said trying to flatter Virgil a little in the hopes he would say yes to her.

"OK. You've got my attention. Can you leave your words with me. I'll read through them and see what I can come up with in my head. I'll leave playing the piano for a while as my headaches is just about bearable at the moment. We can start practice in the morning?" He said as a compromise. He enjoyed writing music.

"Thanks Virgil. Oh and one more thing it must be kept a a secret from everyone" Tin Tin asked. She didn't want anyone to kow in case it went wrong. Alan would be surprised.

"OK well we'll use my keyboard in my room and when people disappear we'll use the piano." Virgil said after thing for a minute

"Cool. Thank You Virg." Tin Tin said excitedly

She turned and disappeared a smile playing on her lips and Virgil continued to gaze at the rainforest that held so much beauty but so much danger.

'Why do I think I've just got myself into trouble' He wondered to himself glancing over at the piece's of paper Tin Tin left on the bed.


	2. The first misunderstanding

Monday

The Lounge

Virgil had read through the lyrics and come up with some ideas. He liked them and felt they represented Tin Tin and Alan well. Everyone knew Alan had a thing for Tin Tin, and Tin Tin liked him. He went into the lounge humming a tune and walked straight into Tin Tin, nearly causing her to fall over. He grabbed her round the waist to steady her, as she held onto his shoulders till she was stable. They smiled awkwardly. Tin Tin then grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him into his room just a few meters a way. They hadn't realised that this was witnessed by another of Alan's brothers. Somebody who read more into the innocent gesture than had been intended. The copper haired Tracy decided he needed to get a closer look.

Gordon's Room

Using a mini camera controled by a remote control, similar to the one installed on Thunderbird 1. He went to his room, opened his window and started to steer the camera along to Virgil's balcony. The door was open, the curtains had yet to be drawn as the weather was so lovely. He saw Tin Tin sitting on Virgil's bed, and he was playing something softly on his keyboard. He saw they were murmuring something so turned the volume up on the camera to hear what was going on.

Virgil's Room

"Even when I can't be there for you, You're always there for meee" Virgil and Tin Tin sung together.

"Amazing. It suits you perfectly." Tin Tin still looked down at her feet, she couldn't meet Virgil's gentle gaze. Virgil leaned towards her, gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes "You are perfect. Your voice is wonderful." He said sincerely.

"I don't know Virgil, I don't know if I can do this" Tin Tin said sadly, nerves were starting to get the better of her

"Yes, you can, we can do this together. It's just you and me, don't worry we'll deal with everyone else later. You look cold, I'll shut the window" Virgil made his way over to the balcony.

Gordon's Room

The camera quickly zoomed up above the balcony as Virgil closed the window.

The camera man looked at the footage again. It couldn't be? Virgil knew how Alan liked Tin Tin. He would never do anything to hurt his brother. Hang on yesterday Tin Tin had gone looking for Virgil, turning down diving with Alan, her favourite activity. Maybe, just maybe he was onto something. He needed a second opinion. Alan was out, which left Scott and John. John was in space, he'd try Scott. See what Scott thought, besides Virgil always listened to Scott. As he left the room, he heard the murmuring of voices, from Virgil's room.

The Hallway

He came back 4 hours later after a swim and some snacks to find Tin Tin just leaving. She stood on tip toes and gave Virgil a kiss on the cheek, before waving and heading back to her own room. Gordon was now convinced something was going on between the two.

Gordon cornered Scott later that evening

"Scott can I show you something?"Gordon asked

"Sure thing Gord, whats up" Scott replied, always interested in whatever his brother had to say

"We'll go to my room and I will show you" Gordon almost dragged Scott to his room

Gordon's Room

Gordon led Scott to his room. He then showed him the footage

"You've been spying on Virgil?" Scott said open mouthed. he didn't like spying unless it was on the enemy of course. Why would Gordon be spying on Virgil?

"I think he and Tin Tin are up to something" Gordon defended himself with a meaningful look

Scott watched the tape. He hung onto one part that may give merit to what Gordon was thinking.

"We can do this together. It's just you and me. Don't worry we'll deal with everyone else later" Virgil had spoken to Tin Tin, using the low and gentle tone normally saved for comforting people.

"Maybe she's upset and he was just helping her?" Scott replied calmly. He couldn't believe anything could develop between the two of them. Virgil would never hurt Alan, hell everone knew how Alan felt about Tin Tin.

"They look too close," Gordon argued, his eyes focused on the screen "And then when I came back from swimming four hours later, she was just leaving and she kissed him on the cheek making him blush. Now what does that tell you?"

"That he may have been slightly embarrassed. She was merely saying 'Thank You' is my guess. She could have been upset about something'" Scott defended Virgil

"Has she ever said 'Thank You' to you that way?" Gordon demanded

"No. But Virgil's more affectionate that myself. Tin Tin is too." Scott was getting a little tired of this.

"Well I don't like it" Gordon said angrily

"Stop jumping to conclusions. It could be nothing. You worry too much. But we'll watch them over the next few days so I can reassure you I'm right. I'm sure it's just an innocent situation. Besides it's Virgil" Scott said as if that answered anything.

"Exactly! it's Virgil" Gordon replied quietly.


End file.
